The Choice
by Francesyang720
Summary: Between heart and reality.


Juliet is extremely nervous right now because she get caught up by an awkward situation. A young gentlemen is down on his knee, holding a bunch of roses. His mouth is stuttering some words she can hardly understand. He say "Juliet, my love. We been together for 4 years, I think it's time to move on to the next level." The proposal is touching, the words are sincere. But Juliet can't feel the joy as the rest of family and friends. Is she really going to marry Paris?

4 years ago. Juliet was still a college student, studying and having fun with friends. One night, they just finished mid-term exam, and ready to go clubbing. Juliet was also invited to join the riot, though she usually hated crowded place like nightclub. She said to her friends "Just a few drinks, and by 11:30 I'm out. This is just not for me." Her friends are like "Alright Juliet, don't be so tight. We are just having fun. Besides there are a lot of guys there, don't you want to meet someone special? " Juliet disagree with their saying, but didn't say anything.

By the time they enter the club, it is already full of people. Party music are banging hard like beating drums right next to your years, they have to shout to hear one another. One of her friends said " HEY! We should all go dancing on the floor! " The others agreed and all went out to the dance floor, all of them dancing with different strangers. Some of them even let men touching all over the body. On the other hand, Juliet is really weird compare to all the party animals. Her looks are cold, like there is a thin air around her and keeping others away. It's not like Juliet isn't beautiful. On the contrary, she is extremely stunning. She has a long, smooth and shining blond hair. Her complexion is toned and healthy. Eyes are blue and big. Not to mention her athletic figure due to her passion for basketball. Everyone in the club wants to hit on her, but they all backdown by the warning sign in her eyes. It clearly said "Leave me along. "

Juliet was just sitting there and drinking soda, like she was in a restaurant not a club. And by the time of 11:20, she looked at her watch and said " Guys, I think I'm gonna leave now. I'm a little tired. " All of them want to party all night long, so they parted ways with Juliet. They were waving goodbyes and said " Next time, Juliet you must stay all night long with us! " Juliet just smile and slightly shook her head, and went on to the direction of her apartment.

Just after she leaved the club, a young man riding a bike bumped into her. Juliet didn't hurt much, besides her left elbow got numb and can't feel it for a minute or two. Rubbing her arm, she looked at the boy on the ground looking painful. The boy got a brown hair and brown eyes, he looks a little bit like Zac Efron she thinks. Juliet ask him " Are you alright? "  
The boy said " I'm ok. But I need to catch a breath for a minute. "  
Juliet said " I'm sorry. I didn't see you were coming this way."  
The boy said " It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm really lucky to bump into a beautiful lady like you. My name is Romeo and yours? "  
Juliet kind of amused by Romeo's childish tone, so instead of her rules about keeping away from strangers. She still answer his question.  
"My name is Juliet. Our names put together are like a drama from tv series."  
Romeo laughed and said "In that case, I must invite my Juliet to have a cup of coffee. So I can apologize for my reckless behavior." By saying this Romeo even take a funny bow as if he is a prince asking Juliet for a night out.  
Juliet laughed back "Alright, Romeo. Only a cup of coffee."

That night they have more than just a cup of coffee. Juliet finds out that they have so much in common. Just like they are known each other for years. So after coffee they went on cruising the whole city. They talk everything, from school to career chooses. From music to sports. It seems like this night will never end. By the time of sunrise, they stand by the bridge looking into each other. Neither of them want to leave, but no one want to say goodbye first.  
Finally Romeo said "I don't see this coming at all. To be honest, I think I'm in love with you. It doesn't seem real at all." Juliet nodded her head and said "My feelings are the same. I have never fallen for anyone like you before."  
"But I am about to study music in LA. It is like a thousand miles from NY, can we survive the distance? " Romeo seemed distraught by the thought of leaving Juliet.  
Juliet said "It depends."  
Romeo down with his knees and said "My precious Juliet. Will you be my girlfriend? " Looking at Romeo's nervous eyes. Juliet smile and said "I think you are alright to be my boyfriend."

They were together for 2 years. Even the distance didn't defeat their passion for each other. But sometimes distance did get into the way. Just about the time of their 2 year anniversary. Juliet didn't tell Romeo that she will be in LA, and she thought it will be a good surprise. After all the last time they seen each other was 3 months ago.

Standing at the doorsteps, Juliet is a little nervous. She opened the door and saw there are 5 women and men lying on the ground with lots of beer can like they just have a party all night. But most of all a naked woman was lying on top of Romeo. Juliet didn't know what to think, should she wake all of them up and confront with them. Even thoughts of the scene makes her head hurts. She step back out and closed the door, right now she needs some time to think. So she texts Romeo and let him know she have been to his place, and when he is awake call her right away.

After 3 hours, Romeo called and they meet up at Starbucks. Romeo first said he is sorry for being a mess in the morning, and it won't happened again. But Juliet just calmly said "Romeo, maybe we should go on separate ways. You're clearly enjoy more without me." Romeo still trying to say something, but he knows Juliet is telling the truth. Just after Juliet's coffee is finished, she say goodbye to Romeo. No one knows how much she wants to go back to hotel, and cry on the bed. Saying goodbye to Romeo was a hard choice to made. And she knows even how much they suited for each other, reality still tear them apart. After their breakup, they haven't contact each other since. And it seems like that romantic night and relationship was just a dream.

Back to the proposal scene, Juliet still hasn't say yes or no to Paris. All of their friends and family are looking eagerly at her. But she knows she doesn't love Paris enough to marry him. Maybe they will have a beautiful family, but he's not "the Romeo" in her heart. They don't have the connection as a soul mate should have. So even she knows how much her mother wants her to settle down. She just say to Paris"Thank you for your love and care for 4 years. But I can't marry you, I need to find out who that is, but that's not you. I'm sorry."

She ran away and pack her bags. She call to her parents and some of her best friends. Telling them that she needs some time away, and when she finds a path to her life she will be back soon. On the plane to Malaysia, she thinks to herself, does life ever have a right choice? Romeo and her seems like they are made for each other, but the distance tear them apart. Paris was a perfect lover, but there's no sparks between them. Should Juliet follow the heart or should she follow the right choice?


End file.
